A Place To Rest My Head
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Homeless!Blaine prompt fill for the GKM. Kurt and Blaine never meet, until Kurt's helping serve Christmas dinner at the homeless shelter during his senior year and encounters a boy who will change his world forever. Blaine/Kurt


**Title:** A Place To Rest My Head

**Author:** AoiTsukikage

**Rating:** NC-17

**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine/Kurt

**Chapters: ****27**

**Total Word Count:** ~20,000

**Spoilers:** Season 3, but AU after 3x09

**Summary: **Homeless!Blaine prompt fill for the GKM. Kurt and Blaine never meet, until Kurt's helping serve Christmas dinner at the homeless shelter during his senior year and encounters a boy who will change his world forever.

**A Place to Rest my Head**

**Part One**

"Thank you for coming, Kurt," Quinn gives him a smile, ladling out some soup out of a pot as Kurt nods and looks down at the bowl of mashed potatoes in front of him. He knows he made the right choice, because while being on TV is a dream come true, Artie had practically told him his part would be miniscule and he may as well do something to help as opposed to ooh-ing in the background.

"No problem," he replies with a smile, feeling Sam nudge his elbow from his other side. "Better than watching Finn and Rachel play the perfect couple." He loves them both, of course. He really does. But he sees enough of them being lovey-dovey while he's perpetually alone that if he can avoid it, he'll do so. Plus, he thinks as he scoops out some potatoes onto a plate, helping the homeless is more important in the long run.

Especially at Christmas.

He loses himself in the rhythm for a bit, the repetitive scoop-plop-'Merry Christmas', and most people murmur something in return, a 'thank you' or a 'you as well,' but he can't say what makes him look up when he does although he can hear Quinn giggle and realizes he's staring, shaking himself out of it before dishing out more potatoes.

"Thanks," the guy he's currently serving grins and Kurt thinks he lets out a squeak, because oh, wow, he's cute.

Scruffy and with about three days' worth of beard, but his hair is tousled and curly where it's sticking out under an old toque and his eyes are the most amazing shade of hazel, flecks of green and gold mixed in with the brown and Kurt tries to pull himself together because he's probably straight as an arrow or maybe he's a criminal on the run and that's why he's homeless or maybe…

But then he's gone, off to a table in the corner to eat (and Kurt watches and notices that he's only eating about half his food, sharing the rest with a gaggle of kids that have surrounded him and Kurt has to smile at the action. Cute and charitable.)

…still probably a criminal, he reminds himself sternly, because that whole 'love at first sight' thing has happened to him before but honestly, if another one of his crushes turns out to be straight and ends up sort-of related to him he'll probably scream. Better not to hope.

"He's cute, Kurt," Quinn hisses, Kurt waving her off as she shrugs and keeps giving him significant looks, but Kurt's not going to get his hopes up.

Not like he'll ever see the guy again, anyway.

**Part Two**

He comes back the next week. He can't explain it to himself, not really, but he feels like something's drawing him there and the shelter is more than happy to have him help with the holiday rush, so Kurt smiles and says something about 'Christmas spirit' and gets back to scooping out food.

"Hello again," comes the same voice from last time and once again Kurt's utterly mesmerized by the man's eyes. He looks scruffier than last week, more of a beard and an unmistakable tiredness surrounding his body, but Kurt's chest is blooming with warmth because the guy remembers him and that makes him feel better than he could have expected.

It's a stroke of luck that he's near the end of the line and finishes up soon afterward, preparing to grab his coat and go but once again something stops him and he finds his feet carrying him toward the man, sitting across from him at the otherwise empty table and watching as he tears pieces from the bun he'd been given to split amongst the few children crowded around his chair.

"They need it more than I do," he looks up to Kurt with a kind smile once the kids have scampered off and Kurt takes a deep breath, trying to remember how to speak without making an utter fool of himself. "Thank you, by the way. We don't get many volunteers, especially around this time of year. Too busy with their own families."

"Glad to help," Kurt squeaks, hating how nervous he sounds. He's just a guy, Kurt. A straight, probably-a-criminal guy. A guy who'll never…

"Blaine Anderson. Well, I was. I don't think my father would appreciate me flaunting the family name now," he has a wry, almost-cruel smile on his face and Kurt isn't going to press so he just reaches across the table to clasp Blaine's hand, the shorter man's fingers warm and dry under his own.

"Kurt Hummel," he replies breathily and Blaine nods, letting their hands go a moment later even though Kurt desperately wants to hold on.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," Blaine smiles at him again, utterly dazzling, and Kurt knows that no matter how much he tries to tell himself not to fall for this man he's already falling and falling hard.

There's silence after that, although it's far from awkward. Blaine's sipping at the water-and-coffee-grounds that passes for actual coffee there and Kurt's glancing around the room, watching the people trickle out to where he assumes the bedroom or…wherever they sleep is, and he feels bad for not knowing and for wanting to get home to his large bed in his new house with his family all around him.

"Ask," Blaine drains the Styrofoam cup and sets it down, looking at Kurt expectantly.

"Come again?"

"You've got questions. I've got answers. Trust me, nothing's off-limits. So ask," Blaine looks utterly truthful and Kurt's fantasies about him being some wanted serial killer on the run are mostly laid to rest, although he still wants to know who Blaine Anderson really is.

So he starts to ask.

**Part Three**

There's really three main things he wants to know, he decides: if Blaine's gay, how old he is, and how he got here. The first two would just sound creepy and the third seems really personal, but since Blaine's assured him that personal is fine maybe it's best to start there.

But there's something uncomfortable about sitting in the homeless shelter, like this conversation deserves better, so he decides on a whim that's what's going to happen.

"Come on," he stands up and holds out a hand, realizing a second later that this might be too bold but Blaine grins and allows the other boy to help him to his feet. "We're going to the Lima Bean and I'm buying you real coffee, and then we'll talk."

"Kurt, I really couldn't…"

"None of that," Kurt waves him off because he's learned, even in a short time, that Blaine will gladly dole out charity but seems unwilling to accept it and that's just not how this is going to work. "Come on. When's the last time you had coffee without grounds in it?"

Blaine looks at him blankly, blinking, and Kurt knows he's gotten through to him. "I suppose I could…"

"Excellent," Kurt rushes to grab his coat, slipping it on and taking Blaine's hand again as they run over to his Navigator. He thinks that maybe he should be more concerned about inviting a random homeless man into his vehicle but for some reason he _trusts_ Blaine, and he doesn't trust people that easily with the things he's gone through so that has to mean something.

…he thinks.

-

"I normally drink regular coffee…"

"Drink it," Kurt commands gently and Blaine does, Kurt seeing the smile spread across his face at the warmth. He'd gotten his customary non-fat mocha for himself but a regular one for Blaine, figuring the other man could use the extra calories. "It's good, right?"

"You come here often?" Blaine glances around the coffee shop, looking thoughtful.

"Often enough. It's a good place to hang out," Kurt replies, thinking that it's time to start the questions. "You're from Lima?"

"Westerville, actually," Blaine shrugs like it's unimportant. "My parents still live there."

"Your…" Kurt's confused again, because if his parents are alive…

"I know. Why I am out on the streets when my parents are still around, right?" Blaine looks like he doesn't want to explain this but eventually takes a deep breath, tightens his fingers around the cup, and begins to talk. "They disowned me. Because of my sexuality," he clarifies and Kurt wants to feel good that he's right, but on the other hand…

"Blaine, I'm…"

"Don't. It's…okay. They've known I'm gay for about three or four years…I was attacked for it a while back and it was hard to hide the reason why I ended up in the hospital," he quirks a wry smile and Kurt really wants to hug him, because this is crazy. Yes, Karofsky was bad, but he never hurt him badly enough to injure him more than superficially. "So they knew. And they tried to 'fix' me. Tried to 'make me straight,' and then this October they caught me making out with a boy and that was apparently the last straw. I was 'unfixable,' and bringing shame on the Anderson name. So they kicked me out. Or I left. I think they were happy; paying the tuition at Dalton after my attack had always been steep."

"Dalton?" Kurt blinks, trying to figure this out. Dalton meant…he had a sudden flash of their competitions last year, their dapper lead singer that Kurt had found cute even then, but… "you were in the Warblers?"

Blaine shrugs. "Lead singer. We competed against you guys a couple of times, yeah," he looks away like he doesn't want to talk about that and Kurt can't blame him. "And before you ask, I had friends there. I stayed with a couple of them for a bit but my parents had basically told all of their families what a disgrace I was and very few of the guys' parents accepted me. Dalton's old money, after all, and reputation is important above all else. I was a disgrace, so they can't be caught harboring a disgrace," he wrinkles his nose.

"What about your boyfriend?" Kurt asks gently and Blaine shrugs.

"Sebastian? He's an ass," Blaine snorts. "It was more that we were the only two out boy there, but I honestly can't stand him. And so, eventually, I felt unwelcome in Westerville as a whole and ended up here. It's okay. The shelter's usually empty enough that there's room for me and when there isn't a bed they let me sleep on a blanket in the dining room."

Kurt shivers, because that sounds awful, but Blaine's remarkably upbeat about his situation. Kurt can't even imagine going through that, or what would have happened had his dad not accepted him, had Carole or Finn had a problem with him.

"Hey, I don't want you to feel sorry for me," Blaine reaches to place his hand on top of Kurt's. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"It's Christmas and you're alone," Kurt counters, wanting to do more but he knows Blaine will be too proud to come home with him and he doubts his father will let a stranger into the house, especially one who looks as dirty and disheveled as Blaine is. "You don't…"

"I'm fine, Kurt. This…" he lifts the mocha, "is the nicest thing anybody's done for me in two months. It's enough."

"Not hardly," Kurt mutters under his breath and by Blaine's dark chuckle he knows that he's heard.

"If you'd be so kind as to drive me back I'd appreciate it, but I can walk…"

"You're joking," Kurt stands and grabs his hand again, leading him back to his vehicle. "So if you were still in high school…" he has to ask, still needing to know, and Blaine gives him a knowing smirk.

"I'm eighteen. I'd be a senior. So the streets are the only place for me right now. I guess if my parents had kicked me out a few months sooner maybe there'd be foster care but…" he stares down at his hands and Kurt boldly reaches over and rests a hand on his knee, feeling Blaine place his over it a moment later.

It's hard to sleep that night, because he knows that he has to help Blaine. Even if they never become more than friends, he still _has_ to help Blaine.

He just has to figure out how to get the other boy to accept a little kindness.

**Part Four**

Not surprisingly, he finds himself talking to Quinn and Sam about him (Quinn because she knows what it's like to get kicked out of her own house and Sam because he's been close to homeless, although he doesn't go into details about Blaine's situation. It's not his story to tell) and the other two both give him appraising looks. "What?"

"You like him," Quinn replies, giving him a rather knowing smile.

"I…just because he's gay and my age and really cute doesn't mean I…" Kurt breaks off and sighs, because he knows he won't be able to fool Quinn anymore. He likes Blaine, of course he does, but his own feelings mean nothing so long as Blaine's living on the streets. "Regardless, that's not important. I just…want to help him."

"He has to want it," Sam puts in. "I mean, he's not ashamed of it…I kinda was, which was why I only told you guys, but you can't force him into it, y'know? I'm sure he knows that he should, but…"

"He keeps talking about 'imposing' and 'not wanting to be any trouble' and he _isn't_," Kurt stresses. "Admittedly I don't know how well my father will accept me bringing somebody home that doesn't have one of his own, but it's Christmas."

"You just have to accept that when he wants to, he'll know where to go," Quinn pats his arm. "He obviously knows you're willing to show him kindness and I'm betting he thinks you're cute, too."

Kurt knows he's blushing but he doesn't do more than shrug without much commitment although from Quinn's laugh and Sam bumping his shoulder he knows he's failed at playing it cool.

"And he's a good singer," Sam has to point out. "He sang lead that time Quinn and I did our duet, right?"

"Yes," Kurt nods, because the more he casts his memory back the more he can remember the boy, his smooth vocals and his rather spastic dancing but it had been endearing rather than awkward.

"I think Kurt's thinking about a _different_ kind of duet," Quinn remarks dryly and that gets Kurt blushing again so Sam thankfully changes the subject.

"Anyway, man, just…invite him over for Christmas Eve dinner or something. I don't think he'll say no if you actually ask him, and then…see where it goes."

"Good idea," Kurt smiles thinly, because Blaine's proven to be rather stubborn, but this time he's not about to take 'no' for an answer.

**Part Five**

"I'm formally inviting you to spend Christmas Eve with my family and I," Kurt says the next week while he's at the shelter, and by the incredulous snort he gets in return he knows his thoughts about this being far from easy are correct.

"Kurt, there's no way I'm going to impose on your family. Christmas is a time to be spent with your loved ones, not a random boy from the streets," he smiles rather kindly but Kurt's not letting the fact that Blaine has a nice smile put him off, not this time.

"Christmas is also a time to make new friends, good will to all, remember? You're my friend, Blaine, and if you won't come as a request from another human…do it because I asked you to. As your friend," Kurt says this slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's hazel ones, and he sees a tiny flicker there that tells him he's breaking down some of the carefully constructed walls Blaine's built up around his heart in the last couple of months.

"Friends?" Blaine looks rather incredulous so Kurt nods, reaching to take his hand and holding it tightly until Blaine twines their fingers together. "Okay. I…okay. As your friend. I'll come to dinner with you, but just dinner. Then I have to get back here."

"Deal," Kurt nods, even though of course he has no plans of Blaine leaving his house that night after he gets there.

Blaine doesn't have to know that just yet, though.

-

"Dad, I invited a friend over for Christmas Eve. Is that okay?" Kurt asks his father later that night, not expecting much opposition because it's not like he makes a habit of bringing strays home, and his father shrugs.

"Doesn't he have a family of his own to eat dinner with?" Burt asks, looking a little confused but Kurt shakes his head and tries to look as pleading as possible.

"His parents are gone for the holidays, so he'll be home all alone…"

"Oh, Burt, of course Kurt can have his friend over!" Carole comes bustling in from the kitchen and Kurt's never been happier to see her. "Nobody should be alone on Christmas!"

"Sure, he can come," Kurt's father says after thinking about it for a very short amount of time, and Carole gives Kurt a wink before heading back into the kitchen as Kurt stifles a laugh.

He's glad Carole's on his side, but he sees Finn lurking in the living room and knows he hasn't heard the last of this conversation.

"Who's the friend?" Finn's took it upon himself to bring the milk this time, a rarity by itself, but Kurt accepts the cup and knows that he's had Carole's help because Finn doesn't know how to warm up milk without scalding it. His stepbrother hops on the bed and settles himself against the headboard as Kurt joins him, wondering how much he can reveal.

He decides to stick to the basics and just lets Finn know the bare minimum: he's living at the homeless shelter, he used to be the lead singer of the Warblers, his parents kicked him out for his sexual orientation.

"Dude," Finn whispers when he's done, and by the look in his eyes Kurt knows he's found an ally. "That's rough. I mean, Quinn's parents kicked her out for being pregnant, yeah, but in the end that's something she could have pre…pre…she had a choice, y'know? You can't choose to be gay."

Kurt feels a surge of affection for his stepbrother at the words because Finn's matured so much recently and this only solidifies it, so he leans against him and feels Finn's arm come around his shoulders.

"It's totally not fair, dude. Why don't his parents love him?"

"It happens," Kurt says softly. "I'm just so glad I got a family that accepts me for who I am."

"You're awesome. Of course we do," Finn sounds like he's grinning and Kurt nudges him gently. "But yeah, I mean, I've got your back with this Blaine guy, okay? If Burt asks if I know him from school I'll say yeah just so he doesn't get suspicious or anything."

"Thank you," Kurt had had a feeling he could count on Finn, but it's nice to hear it from his own mouth. "And thank you for the milk."

"Yeah, my mom helped with that," Finn admits sheepishly and Kurt snorts and goes back to drinking.

"Trust me, I know," he assures the taller boy, and they finish their milk in companionable silence.

**Part Six**

"Hey," Blaine's standing outside the shelter on Christmas Eve, nose and ears red from the cold, and his hair is slicked back a tad, face clean-shaven and even with his old coat he still looks respectable. "I actually shaved this morning…thought it would be better if your folks didn't think I looked like a hobo."

"You don't look like a hobo," Kurt snorts, trying to stop his rapidly-beating heart because oh, Blaine cleaned up will be even more handsome and he doesn't know if he can handle that with how crazy his hormones seem to get while around the other boy. "But hop in. We're having a really informal dinner tonight, just some appetizers and things and we always watch old Christmas movies afterward, so not the most exciting evening to ever occur."

"It sounds wonderful," Blaine's staring at his hands and Kurt immediately feels bad because with what he's heard, Blaine's family wasn't the type to spend time together over the holidays and it's not fair of him to make light of something the other boy has never had.

"Sorry. My Dad and I have always done that and last year when we spent our first Christmas with Carole and Finn it just…kind of kept going. I guess I'm just used to it so it doesn't seem exceptional anymore," he whispers and Blaine sighs heavily.

"Don't worry about it," he promises, reaching to pat Kurt's knee. "Whatever your family does, I'm just grateful you thought to include me."

"Of course," Kurt's glad that Blaine's rather easy-going and completely got rid of what could have easily been an awkward situation, and as they pull into the driveway he looks over one last time. "Oh, and a word of warning: your parents are out of town which is why you're here. Finn and I know you from school, so he's going to be friendly. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Blaine looks relieved, like he thought Kurt would have spilled all of his secrets to his father. "Good."

"Alright. Let's go."

Kurt has to laugh later, thinking about it, because Blaine's been trying _so hard_ all evening: polite almost to a fault, offering to help with everything, eating only a little until Carole had mentioned that he looked starved and then he'd eaten ravenously, smiling at the older woman when she'd offered him more.

Later on he'd looked utterly awed when she'd given him hot chocolate with marshmallows in it and now, half-asleep and snuggled up on the couch under a blanket, he looks incredibly young and tired and Kurt feels his heart clench because he just wants to take care of him in any way he can.

Blaine's still half-dozing once they finish the movie, cuddled tightly in his blanket with his hands limply clutching the empty cocoa cup and Carole clicks her tongue and takes it from his fingers, taking it back to the kitchen and motioning Kurt and his dad in to follow her.

As Kurt leaves he can see Finn lean over to gently shake Blaine's shoulder, the boy waking up with a start but smiling when he looks at Finn and they start watching some 'best-of' sports list from the year.

"So Blaine's staying over for the night?" Carole asks casually and Kurt nods, knowing that Blaine won't _want_ to but he's hardly going to let the other boy leave.

"He's got nowhere to stay, Carole," Kurt's father looks at both of them, lips pursed. "We don't have the guest room set up yet and I'm not letting him stay on the couch, but…"

"He can stay with Kurt," Carole breaks in and Kurt freezes because the thought of Blaine in his bed…in his bed with _him_…is overwhelming, even if they're only sleeping, and he knows he wants it more than anything.

"This kid gay?" Kurt's father turns to him and Kurt nods shakily. "Then there's no way he's staying with Kurt."

"Burt," Carole sighs. "Two boys who are both gay don't have to be dating, and Kurt and Blaine obviously are just friends. Look at the boy, he looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in _weeks_."

"You can trust me, Dad," Kurt says hurriedly, hoping his father believes him. "I promise, there's nothing going on. He could just really use a place to stay tonight."

"You wouldn't turn him out on _Christmas,_" Carole says pointedly, once again taking Kurt's side, and Kurt's father gives an exasperated sigh because he obviously knows he can't win against both of them.

"Okay. He can stay for the night. But this isn't going to be a regular thing!" his father calls as Kurt dashes back to the living room to find Blaine half-asleep again.

"Finn," he whispers, and his stepbrother looks up at him. "Help me carry him upstairs?"

"Dude, where are we going? Your bedroom?"

"Yes," Kurt replies and gets a smirk in return. "Not like that. Stop thinking that," he swats at the taller boy and Finn laughs and pulls him in for a sideways hug.

"You like him though, dude. You look at him like you used to look at me," Finn's tone dares Kurt to contradict him and Kurt isn't going to, not this time.

"Yes, but that's not important right now. He hasn't had a warm bed to sleep in in two months," he sighs and Finn nods and thankfully drops the topic, although Kurt's naïve enough to believe he's heard the end of it forever.

Finn picks Blaine up, still wrapped in the blanket, and carries him carefully up the stairs before settling him on Kurt's bed. "I'll go get some old clothes for him, okay? They'll be too big, but…"

"That would be great. Thanks, Finn," Kurt smiles and goes into the washroom to grab a clean toothbrush and a washcloth and set it out, knowing that he's going to get Blaine to take a shower in the morning one way or the other. He accepts the clean clothes from his stepbrother and wakes Blaine up with instructions to freshen up and come to bed, and either the boy is too tired to protest or he's finally willing to accept a little charity (Kurt guesses it's the former, because Blaine's stubborn as a mule) and does what he's asked.

By the time Kurt's done his own nightly routine Blaine's completely out of it, smiling and hugging a spare pillow, and Kurt slides into the other side of the bed and sets the alarm early, (he'd learned the year before that if he's not up by 7:30 on Christmas morning Finn's not above physically jumping on him to get him awake) settling down to sleep and finding it remarkably easy to come by while listening to the steady sounds of Blaine's breath.

**Part Seven**

He wakes up before the alarm, a rarity usually although he's normally right on-time, but he's never shared a bed with anybody he's been attracted to and he realizes that they're in a bit of an awkward position rather quickly. He shifts, getting an arm out from under his body to turn the alarm off before it can start blaring across the room, and settles back down.

He should feel guilty, really, and he does. A little. But Blaine's spooning him from behind and he's warm and the air in the room is cold; Kurt can see snowflakes falling past the window and while it makes for a perfect Christmas morning it also makes him not want to get out of bed.

Maybe ever.

Blaine stirs behind him, sighing against his neck, and his arms tighten around Kurt's waist as a murmured 'Sebastian…' slips from his mouth and Kurt feels his heart skip a beat. He's not jealous. It's normal. Blaine hasn't been in a bed with anybody since his boyfriend and he'd been utterly out of it last night so it makes sense he's disoriented, but Kurt can't help the fact that he's still a little…okay, more than a little jealous.

Still, he should move before Blaine wakes up and makes this even more awkward than it is, but he hears a sharp intake of breath from behind and knows he's too late to do that. "Kurt?" Blaine whispers, sounding mildly incredulous, and Kurt turns around carefully and nods.

"Hi. We didn't want you sleeping on the couch, so I thought…"

"No, this is…hi. Merry Christmas," Blaine grins, and Kurt reaches up to rub his cheek, stubble already thick under his fingertips and no wonder Blaine needs to shave every day or he looks a little wild. Kurt, of course, couldn't grow a beard if somebody paid him to but he doesn't find it off-putting on Blaine in the least, although he definitely prefers him clean-shaven.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt replies softly, trying not to give into the urge to lean forward and give Blaine a chaste kiss because he's right there. "Sleep okay?"

"Best sleep I've had in months," Blaine admits without shame, and Kurt's happy to hear that. "But you really didn't have to…"

"Hush. We're happy to. I think Carole wouldn't have allowed you to leave the house regardless," he has to laugh, because his stepmother's obviously taken a liking to Blaine and he's glad for that. "But we have to get up before Finn does, or else prepare to have over 200 pounds of excited teenage boy squishing you."

"Sounds unpleasant," Blaine snorts. "But your bed's really comfortable."

"Mm," Kurt agrees, still stroking Blaine's cheek and he stops once he realizes that he's probably crossing a line. "Tell you what. I'm going to shower and wash up and you can sleep a bit more until I'm done, and then you can get ready. I'll borrow a razor from my father…"

"No, Kurt, you don't have to…"

"Blaine. Please. It's Christmas. Take a hot shower, shave, and then come downstairs for presents and pancakes. I'll even put chocolate chips in them," he tries to make that enticing and from the way Blaine's eyes light up he knows he's succeeded.

"I don't want to impose on your family opening presents, though…" he tries weakly one last time and Kurt knows he's breaking him down.

"You're not. Not when there's presents for you, too," he boldly taps Blaine's nose with his finger, because of course once he'd started planning to have Blaine stay the night Christmas Eve he'd needed to get the other boy a present, and Blaine's eyes are suspiciously bright as he nods and loosens his grip so Kurt can get out of the bed.

"So," he clears his throat. "Chocolate chips, you say?"

"Chocolate chips," Kurt affirms before heading into the washroom, and he has a feeling this Christmas is going to be one to remember.

**Part Eight**

He feels slightly bad for Blaine as they open presents after breakfast, the other boy wrapped in Finn's too-large clothes and looking completely out-of-place even though Kurt's pleased with all of his personal gift choices (new drumsticks for Finn, a sweater for Carole, and, though his dad won't appreciate it, a new uniform top for the garage that's designed to wick sweat and repel most liquids, meaning that hopefully there will be less grease and oil to wash out of things after the fact). He's even happy with his own presents (a brooch from Finn that's like the animal ones he already owns but with a peacock head, because apparently Finn had been talking to Brittany but it was nice regardless, a gift certificate for some spa treatments from Carole and the piano book with the Wicked score from his father, and he knew that was only because he'd mentioned wanting it repeatedly) and he sees Blaine looking at the piano book, making a mental note to ask him later if he played.

But that's not important, because what he's really curious about is how Blaine will take the gift he'd gotten him, and he passes over the box with shaking hands as Blaine looks at him incredulously and opens it, a tiny gasp escaping his mouth as he takes in the plush scarf and gloves inside.

"Thought you could use those," Kurt says vaguely, still not wanting to give away to his parents where Blaine actually lives, and the other boy has honest-to-goodness tears in his eyes when he looks up and nods, saying nothing.

Kurt knows they'll be put to good use, though, and that's all that he cares about.

-

He leads Blaine to the music room after they've finished with the gifts and his father and Finn settle to watch Christmas Day basketball games, the Wicked book tucked under his arm. The other boy's eyes light up when they enter and Kurt can see him glance from the piano to the drum kit to the acoustic guitar hanging on the wall.

"You play?" he asks casually, sitting down at the piano and opening the book.

"Piano. Little bit of guitar. I've never really tried drums," Blaine admits with a shrug and Kurt laughs.

"Well, you'll have to sign a waiver before you do. Finn's pretty protective," he smiles, turning a few pages in the book and starting to play.

"You're good," Blaine comments, leaning against the piano, and Kurt stops because he knows he'll be able to play all he wants to but Blaine's obviously going to be hard to get to come back to his house on a normal basis.

"Here," he stands up and motions to the bench. "Play, if you want."

"I…" Blaine sighs and finally nods, sitting down on the bench and flexing his fingers against the keys. "Sing with me?"

And Kurt's breath stutters, because honestly, he's always wanted to sing a duet…an actual duet…with another guy. Sure, Sam would have sung with him, but it was obvious it would have caused unwanted tension (and okay, yes, he and Finn have done impromptu duets in their music room but those were only for fun and not because there were deeper feelings involved, not anymore) and it was better the whole situation was avoided. But now…

"Is 'As Long as You're Mine' too much? I know it's a love song, but it's about the only thing we'd be able to pull off. I'm sure your range is impressive but I'd be lost singing any of the notes that are written," he smiles kindly and yes, Kurt wants to sing a love song with him, so he promises it's fine and Blaine turns to the right page, playing a few scales to warm his fingers up before he starts in on the music and Kurt takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

-

He knows the whole house can hear them, probably, and if he's not careful his father and Carole will come in and make them all sing Christmas carols, but he could care less because Blaine's voice is a little rusty from disuse but just as smooth and silky as it had been at Sectionals last year and from the moment Kurt had hit his first note Blaine's been staring at him in awe.

They finish the song breathlessly, laughing, and stare at each other for a bit too long before Blaine hops up out of the seat and asks if he can play the guitar, to which Kurt agrees (Finn doesn't care nearly as much about it as he does about his drums, after all) and the moment is clearly gone.

Still, Kurt thinks wistfully, if there was ever a time to go in for a passionate kiss it's after that song, and it feels like a wasted opportunity even though he doesn't really know if Blaine sees him as potentially more than a friend.

The day goes quickly after that, Kurt helping Carole with food and Blaine (turns out he's a bit of a sports buff, too) watching the games with his dad and Finn, and after supper Blaine thanks them for the meal and heads for the door, Kurt scrambling after him as he pulls on the new scarf and gloves.

"Blaine, wait! Do you need a ride back to…home?" he corrects himself and Blaine shrugs, looking resigned to it.

They're quiet on the drive over, and Kurt kills the ignition and just waits, for what he's not sure, until Blaine clears his throat.

"Thank you for last night. And today. The presents," he waves vaguely. "That's the nicest Christmas I can remember in a long time."

"It doesn't have to end there," Kurt tries, even though he knows getting Blaine to stay most of the day is probably a huge accomplishment.

"It does," Blaine says, his voice leaving no wiggle-room, and Kurt nods and knows it's useless to argue. "But thank you, again. You have a lovely family and home and I…thank you," he looks unsure before he leans across the console, eyes almost frightened, and Kurt shakes his head and scoots back. "Sorry. I…sorry," Blaine shrinks back in his seat, impossibly small, and Kurt's heart breaks a little more.

"No, Blaine, it's not…we're not hugging awkwardly in the car. Come on," he gets out and crosses to the other side and Blaine all but flings himself into Kurt's arms, nuzzling into his neck and holding him tight. "Merry Christmas, Blaine Anderson," Kurt murmurs against Blaine's hair, holding him steady.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt Hummel," Blaine replies in kind, pulling away after a bit and giving Kurt a brave smile before he turns and heads into the shelter, and Kurt knows he's going to be back there in a couple of days.

He's starting to get through to Blaine.

**Part Nine**

He wakes up aroused that night for the first time since he can remember. Yes, he's had wet dreams and yes, he jerks off occasionally, but it's very clinical and impersonal. He doesn't fantasize or remember his dreams, he just gives his body the relief it's craving. This time, however, there's no masking what…or who…it is that's turned him on and the fact that he'd been thinking about Blaine non-stop since coming home from the homeless shelter all the way until he'd fallen asleep is playing a big part in it.

Plus the spare pillow still smells like Blaine and Kurt's pushed his face into it unconsciously, so he turns on his side but he can still smell it and it's comforting, somehow, a strange mix of their own laundry detergent from the clean clothes Blaine had worn to bed and something that's all Blaine, masculine and crisp from the winter air and Kurt inhales deeply without meaning to as he turns onto his back and reaches a hand down to slide his pajama pants lower.

It's so weird, having a figure in mind while doing this, and he'd be creeped out if not for the fact that he's quite sure Blaine feels something for him in return. His pants tangle around his knees and he raises his hand up to lick his palm, wrapping it around himself and sighing at the feeling.

Blaine's hands are rougher than his, more calloused, but still deft and precise enough to play piano like he was born doing it and it's those fingers he's imagining around his arousal, his mind supplying a vision of Blaine hovering over him, lips almost touching his own, and Kurt whimpers and starts to jerk himself faster, free hand pushing his shirt up his stomach and chest until he can flick his thumb over a peaked nipple.

"Blaine," he murmurs, barely loud enough to make sound, and he can feel his body tightening, a burning low in his stomach as his toes curl into the sheets and he twists his wrist, trying to get that last bit of needed friction.

His orgasm hits him with a shock, like getting doused by cold water, and he muffles his whine in the pillow as his hips jerk upwards and he comes in thick white streaks over his hand, heart pounding and panting and shaking with Blaine's name once again on his lips.

He pads to the washroom quietly and rinses his hand off, glancing at his flushed face and lust-clouded eyes in the mirror, and wonders if this is going to become a regular thing.

Actually, scratch that, he's pretty sure it will.

**Part Ten**

"So how was last night? Have fun?" Finn greets him with this as he slumps down the stairs the next morning and he's only grateful his father and Carole aren't around because God, embarrassing.

"You…" he mutters and looks away, cheeks burning, and Finn tugs him into a sideways hug and ruffles his hair.

"Hey, we all do it. I was just going to the bathroom or I wouldn't've heard, don't worry. I don't think the parents did," he pulls open the fridge and grabs a carton of orange juice, swigging it straight from the jug. Finn, Kurt thinks resignedly, is _such_ a _boy._ "I do it all the time."

"Yes, thank you for the mental image," Kurt grumbles, sitting down at the table and slumping down so his forehead is resting against it. "I don't. Which is why I'm mortified you know."

"Hey," Finn's hand suddenly lands on his shoulder, thumb gently rubbing the back of his neck and it's soothing and slow, just what Kurt needs to relax right then. "It's normal. And the fact that you've got somebody to think about? That's good."

"I…suppose it is. As long as he feels the same," Kurt stares down at the table and Finn eventually sighs and pulls a chair up, still rubbing his neck.

"Hey. He sang a love song with you on Christmas. I've seen the way he looks at you, Kurt, and maybe he's too scared to admit it…or he thinks you won't want him because he's homeless or whatever, but…he likes you. Trust me," Finn sounds earnest and Kurt isn't about to _not_ believe him, especially when they're all words he's wanted to hear. "Believe me, he likes you. And you like him. So you'd both better figure that out and get together, okay?"

"You think he's good for me?"

"Yeah. He seems really awesome and he makes you happy, and that's what's important, right?" Finn stops his almost-massage and pats Kurt's shoulder before standing. "Now, I think I deserve some awesome breakfast because I gave you awesome brother advice and it wasn't even at night over warm milk," he grins and Kurt has to laugh, but he can't help but oblige him this time.

"Homemade oatmeal okay?"

"Can I use as much brown sugar as I want?" Finn asks, grinning, and Kurt nods. "Then it's awesome."

"Good. And…thank you," Kurt gives him a wan smile and Finn nods.

"Of course. You deserve to be happy, man, and like I said, he makes you happy. Every time you go to see him you're like floating around the house, and that's…I know it's been rough, dude, and it's really good you found each other," he ends in a near-whisper and that may be one of the most profound and selfless things he's ever hear Finn say, but he keeps his emotions in-check and goes hunting for the bag of oats.

He doesn't _know_ if Finn's right about Blaine liking him back.

But, of course, he really hopes he is.

**Part Eleven**

Kurt doesn't get a chance to see if anything will happen with Blaine for a while after that, despite the other boy staying the night about once a week (Kurt wishes it were more, but knows if he presses Blaine will shut him out entirely and that's the last thing he wants to have happen). His father and Carole adore him and Blaine's become fast friends with Finn (and Sam, the other boy having practically forced Kurt's father to set up the guest room when he came over one day after Christmas break and had said that yes, Rachel was a nice girl, but he would go crazy if he had to live with her any longer). They still wake up in each other's arms more often than not, shyly giggling as Kurt gets out of bed and lets Blaine lie there in luxury a little longer (he knows full well that Blaine always sleeps on the floor at the shelter, too willing to give up his bed and his supplies to others he deems need them more than he does).

Blaine meets most of the rest of New Directions at Rachel's New Year's party, and he looks almost awed at the way they bring him into the fold almost as one of their own. Blaine and Kurt don't kiss at the stroke of midnight, at least not on the lips, but Blaine leans over and places a sloppy kiss to his cheek, champagne-drunk and happy and Kurt wants to see him like this more often.

So January slips away and February comes, the two boys continuing their weekly sleepover and tri-weekly meet-ups for coffee (Kurt finds out they're competing against the Warblers at Regionals but Blaine staunchly refuses to go, claiming he doesn't want his old friends to see him like this and he doesn't want Sebastian to see him at _all_, and Kurt had to admit that Sebastian's a good singer but kind of smarmy and he's glad Blaine's staying away from him) and then Quinn gets hit by a truck going home from Regionals (Rachel swears it's because she was answering a text wondering why she wasn't at their celebration party yet, but nobody else blames her) and Kurt's come to rely on Quinn a lot lately, the two of them rekindling the friendship they'd had back in sophomore year after that night at the homeless shelter.

For the first time Blaine comes over uninvited, and he holds Kurt all night as he cries, Finn and Sam eventually coming in as well and there's a pile of boys on the bed (and God, Kurt thinks, considering he's had crushes on all three of them at some point it would be a fantasy come true were it not for the horrible circumstances), all of them eventually falling asleep although their dreams are uneasy.

Spring comes and Quinn gets released, wheelchair-bound but optimistic, and she teasingly tells Kurt that spring is the season of new love and if he hasn't gotten on that yet he really should, but Kurt's still too wary to move past the friendship stage.

"Trust me," Quinn pats his hand, smiling up at him. "He really, really likes you. Knowing him he thinks he's not good enough for you because of his current living state, but I know you don't care about that," her words echo the ones Finn said to him back at Christmas and he purses his lips and nods, deciding that maybe it's time to make a move.

…once he figures out how.

**Part Twelve**

It's almost too easy.

He takes Blaine out to Breadstix, ignoring the other boy's protests about money and going out for dinner and enjoying the look on his face as he digs into what's probably his first restaurant meal in a long time. Blaine's only ordered Fettuccini Alfredo and Kurt knows it's good, so when Blaine offers him a forkful and leans across the table to feed it to him he accepts, realizing a second later that the action in and of itself is very…couple-y and to an outside observer it would look like a date.

As would, he thinks with a start, all of their innocent coffee meetings.

Apparently he's been dating Blaine Anderson and not realizing it, and that obviously is A Problem because if Blaine's going to be Kurt's first boyfriend, they're going to do this right.

After dinner they walk to Kurt's Navigator, off in a corner of the parking lot, and Blaine stops him by touching a hand to his shoulder and smiling at him.

"Kurt, that was…thank you. You didn't have to…"

"Of course I did, silly," Kurt replies, giggling a little and then stopping when he realizes he sounds like a giddy schoolgirl. "Honestly, Blaine, you're one of the best friends I've ever had and I just…wanted to thank you."

"Kurt," Blaine clips the 't' on his name, looking at him seriously, and Kurt takes a deep breath. He feels like he's on the edge of something…something big, and he has no idea what's going to happen next. "Answer me honestly: was this a date?"

"You know," Kurt says before he can think of why he shouldn't, "I think it was."

"…oh," and Blaine shuts down, turning to the side and barely starting when Kurt grabs his hand. "Kurt, I…"

"If you dare say you can't do this because you're homeless I am going to make you walk back to the shelter," Kurt growls, seeing Blaine's eyes widen with shock before he laughs shortly. "I don't care, Blaine. I think you're amazing. You're sweet and funny and smart and talented, you've got the most amazing eyes and I…" he stops as Blaine's staring as him like he's grown a third head, and starts to panic. "Oh, God, I misread, didn't I? You're just being friendly. You don't feel the same. You…"

He's cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his, firm and yet undemanding, and his arms drape around Blaine's neck before he realizes he's doing it as Blaine's hands grip his waist.

"Kurt," Blaine says quietly as they part with a soft 'smack', one gloved hand cupping Kurt's cheek, "You didn't misread. I really, really like you, but I thought…"

"No," Kurt cuts him off before he can get on his pity-pot once more and steps a little closer. "No, Blaine Anderson, you don't get to say anything bad about yourself. I…"

"You want a homeless guy to be your first boyfriend?" Blaine quirks one eyebrow and Kurt groans.

"No, I want an amazing guy to be my first boyfriend," he replies simply, taking a chance and pecking Blaine's cheek.

"Well, I don't know about amazing, but for you I'll try," Blaine keeps hugging him close, like he doesn't want to let go of him, but Kurt's missing the feel of his mouth so he tilts his head and they're kissing again, deeper this time, the first brush of Blaine's tongue against his own making his whole body tingle. "Wait," Blaine says suddenly."

"Wh-what…"

"Not here. It's freezing out, let's…go back to your place," he gives Kurt's fingers a squeeze and Kurt can't feel the cold at all, not with Blaine warm and solid and real and he'd just had his first kiss…well, the first kiss he's going to count, anyway.

"My place?" he asks hesitantly, wondering if this means Blaine's going to stay, and Blaine nods and goes to get into the Navigator as Kurt resists the urge to do a victory dance right there in the parking lot.

Kurt Hummel has a boyfriend.

**Part Thirteen**

Kurt didn't think waking up in his boyfriend's arms instead of just his friend's arms would be any different, but he was rather happily wrong. His whole body is thrumming with excitement with the knowledge that he's not _alone_ anymore, that he has somebody that likes him and wants to kiss him and somebody that he wants to kiss in return.

A lot.

They'd done enough kissing the night before, had nearly fallen _asleep_ kissing, and Kurt's perfectly okay with that especially since if he's lucky Blaine will stay over two times a week despite Carole telling him he's welcome to all but move in.

Blaine's proud, though, and Kurt knows he's not going to accept that much charity right off the bat, even though Kurt's determined to get him to move in sooner rather than later.

"Morning," Blaine murmurs against his ear, pressing a light kiss to his temple, and Kurt's so glad that it's Saturday and they can lie there for as long as they want (or, rather, as long as Finn will let them before he decides to barge in, which could be at any time).

"Morning yourself," Kurt replies, reaching down to tangle his fingers with Blaine's. "Sleep okay?"

"Mm, always do here," Blaine promises, nuzzling at Kurt's shoulder. "Still okay dating a homeless guy?"

"You have to stop with that or I'll kiss you to keep you quiet," Kurt snorts and hears Blaine chuckle.

"Maybe I'll keep doing it, then. If it gets you to kiss me…"

"You don't have to do it at _all_ to get me to kiss you," Kurt turns over and leans in, pressing their lips together gently before falling back and marveling at the fact that he'd just woke up in bed with his boyfriend and _kissed him good-morning._

And he's going to keep kissing him because he's certainly got no reason not to now, so he rolls over on top of Blaine, morning breath be damned, and dives in for a kiss that has Blaine laughing into his mouth at the eagerness of it.

The other boy obliges quickly, though, wrapping his arms around Kurt's back and lazily shifting their bodies together as his tongue slides inside Kurt's mouth and Kurt kind of wants him to just stay there forever.

Kurt can feel himself getting aroused and wonders if that's okay, if they're at that stage in their relationship yet that they can admit to getting hard, but when Blaine rolls his hips up Kurt realizes he's just as turned on and far from being frightening it's just _hot_, so he drives his own hips down and moans quietly, Blaine rutting against him.

He's grinding with his boyfriend, he thinks jubilantly. He's grinding with his boyfriend _in his bed_ and he's going to come in his pants and it's filthy and _right_, and he moves faster at the thought as Blaine groans out his name.

"Blaine, I…"

"Yeah, just…"

"Dudes! Breakfast! Mom says get down now or she'll let me eat it all!" Finn's banging on the door and Kurt sighs, erection withering instantly because _that_ is the biggest cock-block of them all even though he'd had a good idea that it was coming.

"We'll be there in a few minutes!" he yells back, hoping his voice isn't too strained, and he hears an 'aww…' in response. "Finn, there'll be enough food for you!"

"I know. But hurry up, okay?" Finn replies and then they can hear him stomping down the stairs as Kurt buries his face in Blaine's neck, the other boy shaking with silent laughter.

"Not funny," Kurt replies as Blaine kisses his cheek.

"It is, a little. But come on, Carole makes the best breakfasts. And I promise we'll…continue this. Later," he squeezes Kurt's fingers and Kurt can't help but smile then.

"Okay. That's a promise I'll hold you to."

"Right," Blaine reaches up to kiss him one last time before Kurt gets out of bed, hoping that Finn had no idea what they were up to.

**Part Fourteen**

"I know what you were up to," Finn plops beside him on the couch later after Blaine's gone back to the homeless shelter, and Kurt turns to glare at him. "Woah, dude, I didn't say anything! I'm super-happy for you guys. And you've been, like, glowing all day. Did he get you pregnant?" Finn looks utterly earnest and Kurt has to snort.

"I know you don't believe I can get pregnant, Finn…"

"I know, I'm just messing with you," Finn slings an arm over his shoulders. "But seriously, congrats. Is he a good kisser?"

"You're far too interested," Kurt wrinkles his nose but he can't help smiling, remembering the feel of Blaine's lips against his. "Yes, though. He is."

"Cool," Finn settles back against the couch, fingers idly tapping Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt lets him pick whatever sports highlights he wants to watch while he daydreams about Blaine and what could have happened had his stepbrother not interrupted them.

He's surprised to find that, despite his initial misgivings about anything of a sexual nature, he's actually…_excited_ to explore some things with Blaine, and he doesn't think that he would have stopped or would have been too embarrassed by the eventual outcome to _have_ stopped with him of his own accord. No, he's not a supremely sexual being…he's got eyes and he's had urges, yes, but he's rarely given himself over to self-pleasure and so this is frighteningly new territory for him on the whole.

"Boys?" his dad suddenly pokes his head into the living room and both of them turn to look at him.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Your mom and I want to talk to you for a bit, okay? It's nothin' serious, kid, don't give me that look," he adds as Kurt immediately fears the worst about his father's health but he quickly calms down, taking a deep breath and nodding as Finn rubs his shoulder, obviously having felt him tense.

Carole comes in soon afterward and they sit down facing the teenagers, Burt clearing his throat and looking at Kurt with much more gravity than a 'nothing serious is wrong' conversation would normally warrant as Kurt gulps and sidles a little closer to Finn.

"So. This Blaine kid. He always wear the same outfit when he leaves his house? 'Cuz I think he's worn the exact same clothes every time he's been over here," Kurt's father starts and Kurt sucks in a breath of air, feeling grateful that at least Finn can back him up on this one.

"Honey, his parents aren't out of town a lot, are they?" Carole's voice is a lot softer, a lot more understanding, and Kurt knows he has to tell the truth about this.

"I wouldn't know," he admits with a slow shake of his head. "I've never seen them. Blaine…he…I met him when I was helping Quinn and Sam serve dinner at the homeless shelter. Before Christmas," he clasps his hands and waits for the fallout, resisting the urge to squeeze his eyes shut.

"Wait…you let a _homeless man_ into our _house?_ He could have robbed us blind, Kurt! He could have murdered us in our sleep!" his father leans forward and Carole mutters something about his heart and pushes him back.

"Dad, that's not…"

"Who knows why he's on the streets…"

" 'Cuz he's gay," Finn says, rather loudly, but Kurt's thankful for it. "His parents kicked him out 'cuz he's gay. He used to go to Dalton…me 'n Kurt saw him sing with the Warblers last year at Regionals, so he's not a bad guy, he's just…"

"Oh, the poor boy," Carole clicks her tongue and rests a hand on Burt's forearm. "So he's been living there all winter?"

"Since October," Kurt replies in a whisper and his father finally sighs, looking down at his hands.

"He's moving in with us," Carole decides as Burt starts to protest.

"Carole, Sam's already in the basement! We're not runnin' some home for displaced boys here!"

"He's no trouble. He's one of the most polite and helpful young men I've ever met and no boy deserves to live on the streets because his parents can't accept who he is or who he loves. Next time he comes over we'll have a talk with him and see if we can't convince him to move in here," she says kindly and Kurt smiles, because even though he knows Blaine will fight it if there's anybody who can break through and make him accept help it'll be Carole.

"So he'll be sharin' a bed with you all the time, then?" Kurt's dad grunts and Kurt shrugs.

"Dad, we're both adults, and you know we wouldn't…" he stops, realizing what he's said, and Carole looks overjoyed while his father narrows his eyes.

"Spill."

"We…we're dating. As of last night," Kurt swallows. "But I swear, Dad, we're not going to…we…"

"I wouldn't let Rachel stay the night in Finn's bed," he points out as Finn laughs.

"Rachel's not eighteen, though," he says simply and Kurt kind of loves him for it.

"Burt, you know they're responsible, and they won't go out of their way to let us know what's going on just like we don't go out of our way to let the boys know what's going on…"

"_Ew_," Finn and Kurt say at the same time, Finn sticking his tongue out to prove his point because _that_ is not something Kurt _ever needed_ to know.

"See? So you can trust them," Carole finishes, grinning because she knows what the boys are obviously thinking about now, and Burt finally sighs and nods.

"Okay. We'll talk to him the next time he comes over."

"Right," Kurt nods, one hand clenched in the fabric of his pants. "Just…don't scare him, Dad. Please. He really does need help."

"I can handle it, kiddo, don't worry," Burt stands up and he and Carole move back into the kitchen as Kurt lets out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, feeling marginally better about everything.

Finn tugs him closer for a hug and he goes willingly, and now all he can hope for is that Blaine will agree to moving in once and for all.

**Part Fifteen**

"Don't look so nervous," Kurt sets a hand in the small of Blaine's back, maneuvering him into the house as Blaine carries a tiny duffel bag with him, obviously unsure. Kurt had honestly thought he was going to reject the offer again but either he's finally feeling comfortable enough to let down some walls or else he's just tired of being asked to move in every time he goes over to the Hummel-Hudson house.

"Kurt, your father scares me a little," Blaine admits with a shrug as they enter the house, so Kurt squeezes his arm and leads him to the living room where the rest of the family is already seated. "Um, is this…a counseling session?"

"_No_," Kurt promises. "Sit down beside Finn, I'll grab you a drink. And not water, I know you drink that enough," he glares even as Blaine opens his mouth to probably request it. "We've got Coke, because Finn doesn't gain weight no matter how much he ingests, and I am jealous, but you could use something…full of calories," he smiles kindly and Blaine nods.

Kurt sends him off as he goes to grab a can of pop, coming back and passing it to Blaine before sitting on the couch beside him. The air in the room is indeed a lot tenser than he would have thought it should be, so he sighs and nudges Blaine until the boy opens the can, the 'hiss' audible in the silent room.

"So. Blaine. Kurt tells us you're homeless," his dad starts, and Kurt sighs because leave it to his dad to say it in the bluntest way possible.

"I am, sir. Since October. My parents…well…" he pauses, looking unsure how to say this, and Carole interjects.

"We know, honey. And that's a terrible thing, to turn away your own son for something completely out of his control," she sounds as kind as she always does and Blaine smiles.

"Well, they seem to think I can choose to be gay and I've just made the wrong choice," Blaine gives them a tiny smile and Carole clicks her tongue as even Kurt's dad looks more sympathetic. "But it's…I guess I expected it, and there's not much I can do. My whole family feels the same way, and my brother…he travels so much that it would be impossible for me to stay with him."

"…you have a _brother?_" Kurt turns to Blaine, shocked, and Blaine shrugs.

"Yeah, but he's trying to be an actor, so he moves wherever he gets a job. Not the greatest way to live if you're just tagging along," Blaine replies. "But really, Kurt told me you're all willing to let me live here and I truly don't want to impose…"

"You aren't, kid," Kurt's dad says gruffly as Blaine looks up in shock. "I mean, I dunno how I feel about you sleepin' with my kid every night, seein' as how you're dating and all, but…I trust you. You're both adults."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine ducks his head, blushing a little, and Kurt knows he's got far more sexual experience than Kurt so he doesn't quite see why _he_ should be the one embarrassed. Unless he's thinking about…with Kurt…

And no, that's not a good thing to ponder when his parents are in the room.

"Yeah, dude, we don't mind having you around," Finn nudges Blaine's shoulder and the shorter boy smiles at him.

"What about school, honey? Do you want to graduate?" Carole asks kindly and Blaine sighs.

"Yes. I was top of my class at Dalton but tuition is extremely steep and I have no way to afford it on my own, of course. I know it's possible to take classes online so if I could do it that way I would find a way to pay for it myself, whatever I needed to, but at least I'd get my diploma," he smiles. "It doesn't pay to enroll where Kurt and Finn are…it's already April so there's really no point, but online I could work at my own pace."

"Good," Kurt's father smiles, and Kurt knows that if Blaine hadn't wanted to pursue an education it wouldn't have been a deal-breaker, but he admits he feels better about the fact that Blaine at least _wants_ to get out of his current situation.

Maybe Blaine can move to New York with him, he thinks dreamily, even though he still has to audition and get into NYADA, but he's pretty sure that's going to happen, all things considered. Getting to New York and having a boyfriend and his best friend by his side will be incredible, and they're all sure Rachel's going to make it.

He'll have to bring it up with Blaine, but right now he's pretty sure Blaine's going to accept the offer and he couldn't be happier about that.

"So? You'll live with us?" Finn's luckily the one to ask the question and Blaine looks around, hazel eyes darting from one person in the room to the others.

"I…"

"We'd be so happy to have you here," Carole leans forward and Blaine swallows audibly. Kurt decides to take a chance and rests his hand on Blaine's leg, getting him to turn toward him.

"Just accept a little kindness, kid," Kurt's father puts in gruffly. "I think we all agree you could use it."

"I…okay," Blaine sighs, like a giant weight's been lifted off his shoulders, and Kurt tries to refrain from squealing but he tightens his fingers in Blaine's ratty jeans anyway. "Thank you all again."

"Of course, honey. But we _do_ have to get you new clothes," Carole points out.

"Shopping trip!" Kurt exclaims, because there's nothing better than a shopping trip, and Finn groans.

"Dude, you have _no idea_ what you're getting yourself into," he stage-whispers as Blaine laughs.

"I'll be okay. I actually used to be pretty fashionable…my wardrobe was almost exclusively Brooks Brothers, you know," he looks more at ease now before sighing. "But I have no way to pay…"

"Enough of that," Carole cuts him off. "Stop worrying about it. Once you get your diploma and figure out what you're doing, then we can worry about you paying us back, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you," Blaine smiles wanly but it's a _smile_, at least, and as they get up to go to bed Kurt turns to Finn.

"And you're coming with us, Mister. I'm sure there are more than a couple of things at Brooks Brothers that won't offend your manly sensibilities," he winks and heads up the stairs, hearing Finn moaning about 'shopping trips from Hell' as Blaine laughs and follows him, but as they reach the upper landing the other boy puts a hand on his arm. "Yes?"

"I…now that I'm living here, I was wondering…do you think I could charge my cell phone? I still have it and I just…I know they won't call me, but I…in case my parents…" he looks so, _so _vulnerable and Kurt pulls him into his arms, holding him for a while.

"Of course. Anything. Come on," he takes Blaine's hand and laces their fingers together, leading him into his…_their_, he corrects himself…room.

**Part Sixteen**

"Dude, they have clothes I'd actually _wear_ in here!" Finn's off like a shot, glancing through the rows of zipped, hooded jackets and happy as he can be, so Kurt takes Blaine's elbow and steers him off toward another side of the store.

"Pick out some things and try them on," he urges. "Go ahead."

"You're not going to give me fashion advice?" Blaine raises an eyebrow and Kurt has to smile and shake his head.

"I want to see your style all by yourself, so take whatever you want and I won't look until you come out of the dressing room," he turns around, a little excited to see Blaine how he normally is and not what he looks like when he doesn't have a home.

He has to admit the scruff and wild hair is strangely appealing, but he has a feeling it's not who Blaine really is and, as the old saying goes, clothes really _do_ make the man. He glances back to check on Finn, seeing him trying on one of the jackets and oh, it does _so_ much more for him than anything from Target or WalMart ever could, and the taller boy gives him a thumb's up and keeps rifling through the racks.

Kurt only turns back when he hears somebody clear their throat behind him, and even though Blaine's hair is still a little tousled he looks…proper. He's wearing an argyle sweater-vest over a white t-shirt and grey high waters that end just above his ankles, feet bare as he shrugs. "Didn't think my old runners would look good with this, but…"

"I…wow," Kurt laughs, because it's like looking at a completely different person. "So this is the real Blaine Anderson, is it?"

"Well, usually with shoes and more hair gel, but yes," Blaine laughs, face immediately softening at Kurt's obvious approval of his look. "But Kurt, I can't ask you to spend this money on me…"

"Last year's styles. It's an outlet store," Kurt winks, because he knows the vest Blaine's wearing could probably go for about $600 normally and no, that would be excessive. "So pick out a couple more things and then we'll go look for shoes. And hair gel, if you insist," he sighs, because he has to admit that Blaine's hair is a little crazy but he doesn't relish the thought of making out with him and getting gel all over his fingers, either.

"Okay," Blaine looks much more relaxed back in clothes he'd normally wear and Kurt can feel Finn hovering behind his shoulder as Blaine goes back in to change into his street clothes.

"He looks different, huh?" Finn asks softly and Kurt nods, happy that they're able to do this for him. "Anyway, dude, you were totally right! I got a couple of jackets, so can we buy those?"

"Sure," Kurt agrees, happy to get Finn in something semi-fashionable, and when Blaine comes back out he heads around the store to grab a few more things (and altogether too many bow-ties, but since Kurt wears them normally he doesn't really think he can comment), and then they're off to their next stop as Finn complains about carrying the bags.

But really, that's not a surprise.

-

What _is_ a surprise is, when they get home that evening, Kurt's dad telling him that he and Carole have to go to Columbus to pick up some specialty parts for the shop and they'll be staying over one night, leaving the house to the boys. "And there are four of you, Kurt, so I wanna come back here to it _not_ being destroyed and you're the most responsible."

"Don't worry, Dad," Kurt says, his mind reeling because him and Blaine alone in his bed without their parents around… "I'll take care of it."

"Good," his dad claps him on the shoulder. "So Carole and I will take off tomorrow afternoon and we'll probably be gone until Saturday evening."

"Sounds good," Kurt nods hurriedly, not wanting his father to figure out where his thoughts are going, and he nearly runs into Finn going into the hallway.

"Did your dad tell you?" Finn looks excited, too, and Kurt can't quite figure out why.

"Yes, are you…"

"So Puck's been talking about this video game marathon thing for weeks, right? And Mom won't let me play all night because it's 'bad for my eyes' or whatever, but if you cover for me she totally won't know and that way Sam can come with me and you and Blaine can…y'know…have the place to yourself," he's blushing and Kurt has to snicker because for as okay as Finn is with him, he knows the other boy's still uncomfortable when it comes to Kurt actually being sexual.

Wait. They'd _literally_ have the house to themselves, so…

"You…you're sure?"

"Yeah, dude, I know you and him probably want to do…stuff…and you deserve that," Finn smiles kindly at him so Kurt grabs him in a hug, not even caring when Finn ruffles his hair. "Just don't have _too_ much fun, okay?"

"I'll try. Thank you. I love you," Kurt babbles out before rushing up the stairs to tell Blaine, excited and nervous all at once for the weekend that's to come.

**Part Seventeen**

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Blaine says when they're finally alone, Finn and Sam having left a few moments earlier with knowing winks and whispers before they took their leave, and Kurt's blushing because while grinding with Blaine had felt…lovely, really, the fact that they would be naked is kind of making him question everything.

"It's fine," Kurt gulps and then his eyes widen as Blaine seems to take this as a complete invitation and strips off his shirt, the muscles of his arms rippling as he does so and he's toned and tanned and a little skinny, yes, but not enough that he looks emaciated and oh, God, Kurt's got a gorgeous boyfriend.

"Your turn, then," Blaine smiles kindly and Kurt tries to tamp down the utter inadequacy he feels and unbuttons his shirt slowly. He knows he's not physically attractive, so he takes it off entirely and resists the urge to wrap his arms around himself. "_Kurt_," Blaine breathes, sounding the very opposite of disgusted, and Kurt glances up quickly.

"Sorry," he mutters. "I know I probably don't measure u-"

His protests are cut off as Blaine takes his wrist and yanks him into a feverish kiss, hands splayed across his back and half-hard erection snugged up against his hip.

"You're beautiful. You're perfect," Blaine promises, nuzzling their noses together before dipping a little to suck at Kurt's throat. He moves down his body slowly, kittenish licks pressed to Kurt's skin before he fastens his lips around a peaked nipple and Kurt's hands find his hair instinctively, a gasp falling from his mouth.

"Feels good?" Blaine asks against his heated skin, getting a tiny whimper and a nod in reply, and he kisses Kurt's nipple one last time before dropping to his knees. "Can I?"

"Um," Kurt thinks his brain must have short-circuited because it's not working properly right now, and really the obvious answer to a guy on his knees in front of you would be 'yes,' although his mouth doesn't seem capable of forming the word at the moment.

He settles for tugging at Blaine's hair lightly and nodding, and Blaine undoes his jeans and slides them off with his underwear before Kurt can feel uncomfortable about that. He knows he's not tiny, at least he doesn't think he is, but at the same time…

"You're beautiful _everywhere_," Blaine sounds almost reverent as he takes Kurt's cock, letting it rest in one hand while stroking the fingers of his other hand lightly over it.

And he's barely touching Kurt, but the sensations are like fireworks in his brain, sending shockwaves through his whole body as he gasps and feels himself harden fully in what has to be record time. "B-Blaine…"

"Shh, I got you," Blaine promises, tongue just lapping the head of Kurt's flushed erection. "Just enjoy this. And come whenever you need to. I can take it," he flashes a grin before taking Kurt nearly all the way in and the taller boy moans, fingers gripping at Blaine's curls because it's hot and wet and tight and he's _never_ felt anything even close to this before.

"Blaine…_Blaine_," he whines, shallowly pumping his hips and Blaine's just taking it, eyes closed and looking nearly blissful as he sucks and laps, bobbing his head to swallow and that nearly does Kurt in all by itself. "Blaine, I…"

And then Blaine hums, low in his throat, and that's it, Kurt coming with a wail as he presses his cock as deep as Blaine will let him, and a few seconds later the other boy slides off as Kurt slumps to the floor, tremors running through his entire body.

"Wow," Blaine slides closer, looking hesitant, but Kurt decides to not think too much about it and hauls him in for a kiss, knowing what the bitter aftertaste in Blaine's mouth is but choosing to ignore it in favour of kissing him. "Kurt," Blaine squirms. "Kurt, can you…please…I…"

And Kurt's feeling pretty loose and sated, all of his fears seemingly put to rest, so he nods and undoes Blaine's pants with a barely-shaking hand before drawing his cock out. Blaine's almost as long as he is, maybe a little thicker, but the awe he gets at holding another man so intimately is increased tenfold by the breathy whimper Blaine emits, head tipped back as Kurt sucks on his fingers briefly before tightening them around Blaine's arousal.

"Please…more…" Blaine gulps and Kurt complies, wrapping his hand a little tighter and starting to stroke a little faster, watching as Blaine's hips buck into his grip, and he finally yanks the smaller boy almost into his lap, capturing his lips again.

It only takes a few more strokes after that before Blaine's coming, hard, and the gush of hot fluid over his fingers is satisfying in a way Kurt can't quite explain.

"Wow is right," he laughs, amazed and jubilant, and Blaine murmurs something lowly and kisses him again like he can't stop.

Although Kurt has to admit that _he_ doesn't want to stop, either.

**Part Eighteen**

Waking up next to Blaine is kind of indescribable. No, it's not like he's never done it before, but it's never been the pure press of skin-to-skin, nothing between them but a sheet that's managed to slip down their bodies, and Kurt makes an almost embarrassingly content sound at the feel of Blaine's warm body curled around his.

"Morning," Blaine slurs, lips touching his shoulder in the tiniest press of a kiss as Kurt reaching to clasp his boyfriend's hand and stills him. "Still okay from last night?"

"It was perfect," Kurt admits, not caring about sounding sappy in that moment, and he's half-afraid to get up because he's worried that Finn and Sam would have bought a gift basket or banner proclaiming, 'Congrats on losing your virginity!' and it'll be outside his bedroom door, because they so would.

But mostly he just…doesn`t want to move, and Blaine sighs against his neck and doesn`t seem inclined to be moving much either so Kurt figures that`s okay. At least, it is until there's a shrill ringing in the room, definitely _not_ Kurt's ringtone and he bolts upright as Blaine gasps. "Blaine…is that…"

"My phone!" he's scrambling out of the bed and Kurt takes a moment or two to admire his naked, toned ass as he scrabbles for it, finally picking it up and pressing it to his ear. "Hello?"

And Kurt feels a sudden icy hand clamp around his heart, making it hard to breathe for a moment or two, but the feeling of panic passes as soon as it'd come and he wonders briefly what it was before forgetting about it. Blaine is yanking on a pair of sweats before shooting Kurt an apologetic glance and leaving the room, still chattering away, but Kurt knows he doesn't need to be worried.

…does he?

-

He steps out a few minutes later, forgoing his normal morning routine and dressed in old pajamas as he stumbles over the bloody gift basket (and he should have known. He is going to kill his stepbrother). Blaine's on the couch downstairs, staring at the phone in his hand like he's never seen it before, and the look on his face is one of awed confusion.

"Blaine?"

"Hey," Blaine pats the space beside him and Kurt quickly rushes over, cuddling up to him because the feeling of cold dread is back again and he wants to be as close to Blaine's warmth as possible. "That was Cooper. My brother. He…I guess my parents told him about…what they did, and he…offered to let me live with him," Blaine says this slowly, like he's still trying to process it, but Kurt tries to be falsely reassuring even though the hairs on the back of his neck are standing up.

"That's…that's great, Blaine! I mean, not that I don't love having you here, but the fact that your brother still accepts you and wants you in his life is…"

"Kurt…._Kurt!_" Blaine laughs to stop his rambling, kissing him softly before pulling back. "It's not that simple. Of course I'd love to live with Coop, he's crazy in the best way, but I…"

And Kurt knows the hammer is about to fall, can feel it in his very bones, but he has to ask.

He has to.

"But what?" his voice is a cracked whisper and Blaine pulls him closer, burying his nose in Kurt's hair as Kurt ends up with his cheek resting on Blaine's bare chest.

"Kurt…he lives in Los Angeles."

**Part Nineteen**

"You have to go," Kurt says, swallowing the fear down and thinking what an amazing opportunity this could be for Blaine. He'd love for him to stay with his family, of course he would, but Blaine belongs with _his_ family and if he's doing correspondence courses to finish up high school he can do those anywhere. It's going to break his heart, it really will, but maybe it just means that he and Blaine aren't meant to be.

"Kurt…" Blaine takes a deep breath and reaches forward to hold his hands, Kurt trying to pull back because he knows they've gone cold and clammy and Blaine doesn't need to feel that, but the other boy tugs harder until their fingers are interlaced, propped on Blaine's knee. "He's coming out here next week to talk to my parents, I think, and he told me that if…that if they don't take me back I'm welcome to come to LA with him. I'm eighteen. I can make my own choices. He's not forcing me to move, and I think that once he sees I'm happy here he won't…try to make me move," his thumb is stroking the back of Kurt's hand and it's soothing and repetitive, calming Kurt down a little.

"But…" he takes a deep breath, willing his voice not to break. "Why wouldn't you want to go to Los Angeles? What could make you possibly want to stay in Ohio?" he knows he probably looks miserable and Blaine can tell, but he's still smiling when Kurt dares to look at him again.

"I don't know, Kurt. I can think of one pretty big thing Ohio has that LA doesn't."

And then he's leaning in, kissing Kurt ever-so-softly and Kurt instinctively reaches to cup his cheek, returning the chaste kiss before pulling away. "Don't stay for me," he whispers but Blaine shakes his head.

"I'm not. Not _just_ for you, although you make the idea of staying all the more enticing. But I know you won't believe that right now. So how about this: we talk about it with Coop next week, and if I've still decided I want to stay here and he's completely supportive of that, I stay. I really care about you, Kurt, and you've…you've given me my life back, quite frankly. I'm not going to run away just because I could live somewhere warmer and with more palm trees," he grins and Kurt, feeling daring, scoots forward to kiss him again.

It doesn't stay innocent this time, there's far too many teeth and tongues and Kurt's clutching at Blaine's shoulders until they hear the unmistakable 'snap' of a camera-phone and break apart, panting.

"Dudes, if you're gonna do that out where anybody can see, I reserve the right to do that," Finn's grinning madly at them and Kurt manages to glare at him before he's off the couch and chasing his stepbrother through the house, trying to get the phone from his overly-long reach.

He's guessing it's a good thing that Blaine's laughing and not looking horrified, but part of him still wonders if Blaine will want to stay with him once Cooper's come to visit.

The only thing to do is wait.

**Part Twenty**

"Blaine," Kurt says incredulously, looking at the brown-haired, blue-eyed, impossibly gorgeous man currently occupying space in his living room. "You failed to mention your brother is _Cooper Anderson_, star of the greatest credit website commercial I have seen in my _life._"

"Hey," Cooper waves and Kurt nearly faints before getting a hold of himself, because Cooper could be taking Blaine to Los Angeles and Kurt can't lose his sanity just because he's kind of pretty.

Okay, really pretty.

"Hello," he says shyly, holding out his hand and suppressing the urge to squeal when Cooper gives it a firm shake.

"Did you talk to our…your parents, Coop?" Blaine asks, looking fearful, and Cooper purses his lips and beckons them into the living room so they're all sitting on the couch.

"I did, Squirt. It's not good."

Kurt snorts at the nickname but Blaine shoots him a glare and Kurt knows they have bigger things to worry about.

"They won't take me back, huh?"

"Well, not unless you change your ways, admit you were delusional, and never look at another boy again…"

"Not happening. Fuck them," Blaine says viciously and Cooper's eyes open before he barks a laugh, reaching to circle an arm around Blaine's neck and rubbing the top of his head as Blaine whines and tries to get away.

"Little Blainey's grown some balls!" the older male grins. "But honestly, I wish I could disown them as my parents, too. They're horrible," he sighs before looking up, his expression much more serious. "So have you thought about it? Moving with me?"

Blaine opens his mouth to answer after a few seconds and Kurt gets to his feet quickly, looking around and knowing that he has to get out of there. "Sorry, I just…need to do something…in the kitchen!" he yelps before escaping, not caring how weird that looked, but he can't sit there and listen to Blaine telling Cooper that yes, he'll move with him to LA.

He can't.

He's a bit startled when Cooper's the one that comes to find him, sliding in across from him and not saying a word until Kurt looks up, knowing his eyes are bloodshot with the tears he's tried and failed to keep in.

"You really have that little faith in him, huh?" Cooper's voice is quiet, so unlike the boisterous front he put on in the other room, and Kurt feels himself relaxing around him.

"No, I just…he'd be a fool not to go. You're his family, and that's what he really needs right now, not…not some guy who's barely his boyfriend and some relationship that's barely begun and might not last. It's not worth the risk," Kurt says honestly, and Cooper chuffs a quick laugh before shaking his head.

"Okay, I'll give you that. Who knows if you guys are gonna last? But don't you think you're killing this thing before it even starts?" he looks earnest and not like he thinks Kurt's spouting nonsense so Kurt's grateful for that, even if his words don't make a lot of sense. "Look, Kurt, you might be 'it' for him. He's really happy with you, and I…I had a girlfriend when I was your age. I thought she was 'the one', y'know?"

Kurt nods, not knowing where this is going.

"Right. Well, she wasn't. But if I'd have said 'no' to a relationship with her I know that I would have regretted it forever. We're still friends, and we both know that having that experience made us better people. Why are you trying to push him away?" he asks and Kurt shrugs.

"I don't…I just don't want him staying in _Ohio_ for _me,_" he finally admits, basically the same thing he'd said to Blaine, and Cooper sighs heavily and reaches to rest his hand on top of Kurt's.

"It's not your choice, Kurt. And I want you to promise me something."

"Okay," Kurt nods shakily, unsure what Cooper's about to say.

"When he makes his choice, if he chooses to stay with you? Don't try to talk him out of it because you don't feel worthy or something. I barely know you and I can see what he sees in you," he promises, flashing Kurt that movie-star smile again, and Kurt feels himself melting a little.

But one thing Cooper says penetrates through his haze of adoration and he shakes his head as if to clear it. "Wait. He hasn't decided?"

"I'm staying until the end of the week and he says he'll know by then. So don't try to talk him out of staying, don't try to push him into going, just…let him make his own choices. He's a big boy," Cooper grins and Kurt returns his smile, albeit weakly.

He's going to dread the end of the week now, because in his heart he still knows Blaine's going to LA.

Well, he thinks as he gets up to get a glass of water, better make the most of the time they have left.

…and maybe cross out a few firsts along the way, because if there's one thing he knows, there's nobody in the world he wants to be closer to than Blaine.

**Part Twenty-One**

"Kurt, we don't have to…"

"Yes, we do," Kurt says, hands sliding down Blaine's chest and it's bold…_too_ bold maybe…but he needs this, if it's the last time he's ever going to get it.

"If you're only doing this because of what Cooper's offering me, it's not right. I'm not pushing you," Blaine tries to draw his hands away but Kurt tightens his fingers in the other boy's shirt, pulling him in.

"It's not," he promises, because that might be why he's moving so _fast_ but he still wants this. Wants _Blaine._ "Maybe it's speeding up my plans, but I…I want this, Blaine. I really do," he tries to make Blaine believe him, tries to convey his need with his eyes, and it must work because Blaine's pressing a quick kiss to his lips and dropping to his knees, fumbling at Kurt's tight jeans before shoving them down and pushing him back to sit on the bed. "Besides, it's not like it's the first time we've done anything…"

"True," Blaine stands up and strips off his own shirt, Kurt eyeing him hungrily as he gets out of his clothes, and this time around it's not quite so awkward to bare himself in front of somebody else, not quite as mortifying because he knows that for some bizarre reason Blaine thinks he's hot and he should stop worrying about it. "What are we doing?"

"You're the one with the experience," Kurt smiles at him sadly, trying to memorize every part of him in case it's the last time, and Blaine steps out of his jeans and underwear before tossing them to the side and crawling on top of Kurt, getting him out of the rest of his clothes before kissing him heatedly and leaning down so their hips slot together and Kurt gasps. "Are we…this…"

"That okay?" Blaine smiles. "I get to keep kissing you the whole time if we do it this way, and I kind of really like doing that."

"Same," Kurt admits, hooking an arm around Blaine's neck and pulling him down for a rather dirty kiss, slipping his tongue in the shorter boy's mouth before drawing back. "Do we…"

"Wait," Blaine gets up and runs over to where he's keeping his things, digging through his old bag and coming up with a bottle that he waves a little sheepishly. "I kept this…from before…I didn't want to presume, but…it'll make it easier," he passes it to Kurt who looks at the half-full bottle with trepidation. "We don't have to, I just thought…"

"No, it's fine," Kurt tries desperately not to think of Blaine using it with another boy and pours some out, reaching to slide his hand down Blaine's cock and his skin is soft and warm to the touch, body shivering as Kurt draws away and copies the action on himself before capping the bottle and setting it aside with shaking hands and oh, yeah, he can see why Blaine had wanted to do that the second he lays back down.

Their cocks slide against each other, just a hint of delicious friction still between them and Blaine braces his hands on the bed and rolls his hips experimentally, Kurt gasping and clutching at his shoulders as he finds a rhythm and Kurt bucks up to meet him on every thrust, panting into his mouth.

They're not really kissing, just kind of sliding their mouths against each other and Blaine's tongue darts out to lick at his lips and it's one of the most amazing feelings Kurt's ever experienced, his entire body on fire with sensation as their cocks slip together and God, he _never_ wants to lose this.

"Blaine…" he says weakly, Blaine kissing him before he can say anything else and rolling his hips again.

"Come for me, Kurt," Blaine's voice is low, hoarse, and probably the sexiest thing Kurt's ever heard and he shakes his head, feeling himself hanging on the edge. "Come. _Now,_" Blaine growls and Kurt does, helpless not to, fingers gripping at Blaine's back as he throws his head back and rides it out.

He can hear Blaine whine a little, feel his hips stutter to a stop, and the smaller boy's head drops onto his shoulder, nosing at Kurt's neck as his harsh breaths echo in Kurt's ear.

He doesn't know how long they stay like that, his hands tracing meaningless patterns on Blaine's back, but by the time the other teen has thought to get a washcloth and clean them up, pulling the covers over them as they lay there in the dark, fingers tangled loosely and trading soft kisses, he knows he's falling in love.

And, with Blaine leaving in less than a week, he knows that isn't a good thing.

**Part Twenty-Two**

The week goes by much too fast.

Even though Kurt spends as much time with Blaine as he can, with so many people in the house it's almost impossible to get time alone where they can do anything more than kiss and as it is they don't _get_ any of that time.

Cooper's leaving tomorrow, Blaine probably with him, and the brothers are out for dinner while Kurt's sulking in his room (he won't call it 'sulking', though).

A knock on the door startles him a little but Finn slips in, rather quietly for Finn, and plops beside Kurt on the bed.

"Question."

"You have one or you want me to ask you one?" Kurt raises an eyebrow because sometimes, for as dull as Finn can be, he's impossible to figure out.

"I have one. Can I move with you and Blaine to New York next year?" Finn sounds utterly serious and Kurt has to keep in the incredulous laugh he can feel bubbling up because honestly, where does Finn come up with this stuff?

"I thought you and Rachel were…"

"It's not gonna work, dude. We tried living together for one night like around Valentines, and she threw a hairbrush at me and wouldn't let me use her toilet. I think…we're gonna have to take a break. See if the world really wants us together. But I'm not a Lima Loser, Kurt," Finn's fingers grip his wrist and tighten and Kurt turns to him, concerned. He knows this is Finn's biggest concern, knows that he just wants to get out of Lima, and he can't turn him down.

He's been living with Finn for over a year. He can handle it. "Of course you can. With me. I don't think Blaine will be coming…"

"Dude, he's like, crazy in love with you. Of course he's coming," Finn rolls his eyes like Kurt should know this already and Kurt leans his head against Finn's shoulder, sighing.

"Quiet. He's not. He's going back to LA with Cooper tomorrow and that'll be the end of us," Kurt isn't allowing himself to get his hopes up because he's just been disappointed too much in the past. Plus there's no possible way Blaine's in love with him. The world is never that kind to Kurt Hummel that a gorgeous, talented, wonderful boy would fall in love with him just because Kurt helped him get off the streets.

"Wouldn't count on it," Finn rolls over and lays his head on Kurt's stomach, staring up at him beseechingly.

"You're not a dog, Finn," Kurt grumbles, but his hands move to stroke Finn's hair anyway as the other boy lets out a sigh.

"So that's a yes? For next year?" Finn sounds blissed out and Kurt fondly smiles at him.

"Yes. You do realize, however, that on the slim, _slim_ chance Blaine decides to stay with me and move to New York he and I _will_ be sexually active and…"

"Two bedrooms. On opposite ends of the apartment. And I'll buy earplugs," Finn nods like he's got it all figured out and Kurt wishes that everything could be so simple in his own mind.

Well.

He'll find out later tonight if it will be.

**Part Twenty-Three**

When Blaine comes back Kurt's waiting in his room in the dark, shaking, his largest pair of pyjamas on so he can snuggle with them and Blaine when the answer comes, and he's so afraid he almost doesn't hear the other boy speak at first.

"Kurt?"

"Oh!" Kurt jerks up, forcing a smile onto his face, teeth bared nearly in a rictus as he tries to look chipper. "How was dinner? Making big plans for LA? I bet you were making big plans for LA. Did Cooper tell you all the best spots? You probably won't get coffee as good as the Lima Bean, I mean it's pretty spectacular, but at the same time maybe they have better coffee out there and ooh, did you see pictures of your room? Is it nice? Do you have an ocean view? I bet you have an ocean view, I bet y-"

"_Kurt,_" Blaine cuts him off and Kurt stops mid-word, aware that he's babbling like a madman. "I'm not going."

Kurt lets that sink in and barks a laugh, shaking his head and wondering if he's going crazy because Blaine did not just say what he'd thought he'd said. "Don' be silly, of course you are, you're probably making pl-"

This time a kiss cuts him off and Kurt kisses back on instinct, arms wrapping around Blaine's neck and pulling him onto the bed as his body shudders with relief his mind hasn't quite processed yet. His lips, however, remember what to do just fine and he latches onto Blaine, feeling the other boy smile against his mouth, before he starts to sob out of nowhere and it's just hitting him now that _Blaine isn't leaving him. _

"But how…why…" he sputters and Blaine shakes his head.

"Because. I've never really wanted to go to LA. There's nothing there for me, Kurt, and I've…kind of always seen myself on Broadway if I was going the acting route. Broadway's in New York," he says like Kurt can't figure it out and Kurt hiccups, trying to stop the tears.

"Where I'm going," he chokes out, still breathless and disbelieving.

"Where _we're_ going," Blaine corrects him with a tap to his nose and Kurt kisses Blaine for all he's worth, knowing that they're going to be doing a lot of that tonight.

The words are half-formed in his mind, lazy and unsure but his mouth is working overtime and by the time he can stop them they're out, hanging there between them, and he can't take them back: "I love you."

Blaine stops, laughs in something that sounds close to wonder, and kisses Kurt ever so chastely. "Good. Because I love you too, Kurt Hummel. You saved me in more ways than one, and I'll never be able to repay you," he sounds completely honest and Kurt knows that isn't true, but Blaine's nothing if not stubborn and he's learned that the hard way over the past few months.

"Of course you will. You already have, just staying and coming to New York but if you really want to…" he stops, because he _does_ want this. Not tonight, but soon, and he knows that he's ready, and that there's nobody in the world he'd rather do it with. "You can make love to me."

"Yes. Anything," Blaine stares straight into his eyes for a long, searching moment, as if making sure Kurt wants this, and then they're kissing again.

Tonight, Kurt thinks happily, is one of the most amazing nights of his life. He's moving to New York with his boyfriend and his stepbrother, he's in love and is loved back, and for the moment there's not a single thing to worry about.

It's nice.

**Part Twenty-Four**

Kurt wakes up slowly, feeling himself wrapped in Blaine's arms and a strange sense of melancholy takes over him before he remembers the night before.

Blaine's not leaving.

He's moving to New York with him.

They love each other and admitted it.

He sighs happily then, pulling Blaine's arms tighter around his body and snuggling in as close as he can before he hears the other boy snuffle against the back of his neck and press a soft kiss there.

"Morning," Blaine whispers, like he's unwilling to break the stillness, and Kurt reaches to stroke his hand and hums quietly in response.

"Good morning. Tell me last night wasn't a dream?" he has to ask, just needing that reassurance, and Blaine laughs and noses at his shoulder for a moment or two.

"If it was, I hope we had the same dream. Because mine was incredible," Blaine murmurs, one hand sliding along Kurt's stomach and up under his shirt to rest over his heart.

"You love me and we're moving to New York together?" Kurt says, a little hesitantly, but Blaine makes a tiny noise of acknowledgement and Kurt slips his own hand under his shirt to rest on top of Blaine's, squeezing gently.

"I love you and we're moving to New York together," Blaine assures him. "But I promised Coop we'd go out for breakfast with him before he has to head back to LA, so do you want to join us?"

"I'd love to," Kurt admits, because yes, he has more than a bit of a crush on Cooper Anderson even though he'll never tell Blaine exactly how hot he thinks his brother is.

It's nothing like what he feels for Blaine, regardless.

"Good," Blaine rolls him over and kisses him properly, Kurt kissing back with abandon (morning breath be damned, he wants this). "So go on and get ready. I know it takes you longer," he smirks and kisses the tip of Kurt's nose as Kurt blushes, nodding and getting out of the bed before heading into the washroom.

He looks at himself in the mirror, ruffled hair and a tiny smile on his face, and thinks that this might be the happiest he's ever been in his life.

He only hopes that Blaine feels the same.

**Part Twenty-Five**

Cooper leaves with a promise to return before they head up to New York in the summer, and Kurt leans against Blaine's shoulder later that day, curled up on the couch and sighing happily as the other boy plays listlessly with his hair.

"Blaine?" he asks softly, and Blaine turns to look at him, hazel eyes blinking slowly.

"Yes?"

"Have you, um…I mean, do you think I'm…" Kurt pauses, wondering if he should ask this. Yes, the more he and Blaine had done together…and it still wasn't that much…but everything had felt incredible and especially after the fear of Blaine leaving he's found, much to his surprise, that he really wants to try _everything_ with Blaine although he does want to know what he's getting into first. He just decides to go for it and looks at his boyfriend, "Do you think I'm ready to have sex?"

Blaine sucks in a breath and his eyes darken immediately. "Yes. I do. You've…we can take it slow, and I'll make it good for you, but I…I think you're ready, Kurt. I want to share that with you," he whispers, and Kurt nods carefully before twining his fingers with Blaine's.

"We can't now," Kurt answers his unspoken question. "With my parents and Finn around…but the next time my dad and Carole have to leave town I'm sure I can convince Finn to be out of the house for the night again, and we can…" he swallows, feeling a tiny stab of fear but mostly just pure excitement, and Blaine nods enthusiastically and kisses him fiercely, hands tangling in his hair as Kurt leans backwards and lets Blaine pin him to the couch.

He'd never thought he'd feel safe with somebody else holding him down, especially after what he'd been through with his bullies shoving him into things, but with Blaine it's amazingly hot and his hips buck up before he can help himself, earning a strangled groan from low in Blaine's throat.

"Kurt…_fuck,_" Blaine breathes against his lips, and Kurt holds Blaine in place and kisses him again as they hear a door slam somewhere else in the house, Blaine scrabbling off and Kurt whining at the loss of body heat and friction.

They settle down after that, knowing they can't risk getting caught in an embarrassing situation, Blaine leaning against Kurt and nuzzling softly at his neck.

"I really hope your parents go out of town soon," he mumbles, "because I don't think I can wait very long."

Kurt hums softly in response, because he doesn't need to say the words aloud, but he doesn't think he can wait very long, either.

**Part Twenty-Six**

Whether Kurt's dad can read his mind or not he'll never know, but less than a couple of weeks later he has to head up to Columbus again to pick up some things for the shop, and it only takes a small suggestion to Finn and Sam to have them spending the night at Puck's again.

Kurt's nervous, undeniably so, but in the weeks between Blaine saying he'd do it and now he'd tried fingering himself with...mixed results. It felt okay, yes, and it didn't hurt, but it didn't exactly feel mind-blowing either and he really hopes that will change when Blaine's doing it properly.

He's standing in his bedroom, just in his boxer-briefs, when Blaine slips in the closes the door.

"Hey," he murmurs, coming over and wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders before he leans in for a soft, sensual kiss. "Still okay? We don't have to, Kurt, you know that."

"I do," Kurt affirms with a tiny nod, "but I want to, Blaine. I really do," he promises, sliding his hands under Blaine's shirt and groaning as his fingers skim over smooth, defined muscles. "Can you, um..."

"Yeah," Blaine nods, stripping his shirt off and placing it aside before he undoes his pants and pushes them and his boxers down in one fell swoop, his cock already hard and curving up toward his stomach as Kurt gulps. "Hey," Blaine says, leaning in again and just holding Kurt for a few moments. "I was going to mention, Carole took me to the Doctor's office a few weeks ago so that I could get tested, and I already pretty much knew, but...I'm clean. If you want to...without a condom? I'd like that," Blaine says, and Kurt looks up at him, seriously considering it.

He knows it'll be messy, probably, and it might feel strange, but...the thought of just having Blaine, without anything between them, is far too tempting to pass up so he nods shakily.

"Good. Okay," Blaine squeezes his biceps and moves back. "Go lie on the bed. And we'll...get started, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt does as he's told, wondering why he's suddenly self-conscious because it's not like Blaine's never seen him naked, and he pushes off his underwear before he can chicken out again and drops it on the floor, hands clenched by his sides until Blaine shakes his head and leans over him, kissing him softly.

"Hey. I've got an idea," he says, and Kurt looks at him curiously. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Kurt replies, because there's really no other answer to that question, and Blaine grins and hops off the bed, disappearing into the closet before he comes back with a scarf that Kurt recognizes as one he'd offered to Blaine because it's at least a year out of fashion, and Blaine raises an eyebrow. "What are your plans?" Kurt asks softly, a little unsure.

"I'm going to tie your wrists together, and I want you to hang onto the headboard and not let go. Trust me to take care of you, tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop, but just...relax and _let me take care of you,_" Blaine stresses and Kurt listens to his voice, to how soft and soothing it is, and knows that he's already given in.

"Alright," he agrees, holding out his arms obligingly. Blaine doesn't tie the scarf tightly, barely enough that Kurt can feel it, but he can tell he won't be getting out unless Blaine lets him out and he reaches his arms over his head to clasp the top of the headboard, forcing his body to relax into the pillows as Blaine reaches to grab the bottle of lube.

He looks back and Kurt resists the urge to roll and hide himself, because he's completely on display, and he's never been overtly fond of his own physique but Blaine's staring at him with a hunger in his eyes, leaning over.

"Look at you," he breathes, dropping the bottle on the sheets and reaching to trail his hands feather-light down Kurt's chest, his breath catching as he rubs his thumbs over Kurt's peaked nipples. "You're just...you're _stunning_, Kurt, and I feel like I don't tell you that enough," he leans closer and kisses Kurt's throat. "Okay? Ready?"

"Yes," Kurt relaxes more under Blaine's gaze, under his soft touches, under the utter love in the other man's movements. "I am."

"Tell me if anything hurts," Blaine murmurs, taking the bottle and pouring some lube onto his fingers before he leans in to kiss Kurt, spreading his legs and running his slicked fingers down Kurt's thigh before they circle his opening and the tip of one presses in. "Relax for me, baby," he urges, and Kurt somehow _does._

He feels Blaine's finger slide in to the first knuckle and exhales, because it doesn't hurt but it feels...odd, somehow, and he barely registers the pet name before he realizes that maybe he should. "Baby? Really?" he raises an eyebrow and Blaine shrugs, kissing him again.

"You like it?"

"I..." Kurt shrugs, because it's kind of nice to have a pet name, and nods.

"Okay. Good," Blaine's finger slips in farther and he wiggles it a bit as Kurt groans, arching his back into the touch. He can feel a second finger slide in and hears Blaine warn him about..._something_ before his mind is utterly wiped by the intense spark of white-hot pleasure that shoots through him.

The moan he lets out then is probably rather wanton and needy, but Blaine hums in approval and leans down to fasten his lips around a nipple, sucking and barely grazing it with his teeth as Kurt gives himself over to the feelings going through him. "Blaine...Blaine, that feels amazing, please..."

Blaine obliges and adds a third finger, luckily staying away from his prostate or this would all be over much, _much_ too soon, and after a few moments of that Kurt nods shakily.

"I think I'm...I think...I need you," he forces out, hating how utterly wrecked he sounds but knowing that Blaine probably finds it hot.

"Good," Blaine focuses his attention on Kurt's other nipple for a few seconds, sucking and lightly touching his tongue to the bud, and he pulls back and sits on his haunches, fingers sliding out with a rather unpleasant squelching noise. "I love you," he says tenderly, brushing Kurt's hair back with his clean hand and Kurt lifts his head up for a kiss that Blaine returns happily. "I love you, Kurt, and I'm so...so thankful that...that this has all happened. Six months ago I thought I'd be on the streets forever, and now I've got a home and a family and...and _you_, and I..."

"Blaine," Kurt's already tearing up and he sniffles, not wanting this to wreck the mood. "Can we, um, get emotional after? When we're not..." he gestures and Blaine laughs, a little brokenly, but he nods and puts some more lube on his hand to slick his cock, urging Kurt to lie back and bringing the taller boy's legs around his waist as he moves in.

Kurt feels the blunt head of Blaine's cock pressing against his entrance, groaning a little and wincing at the impending stretch and burn, but then Blaine's kissing him, moving so slowly and carefully and Kurt forces himself to open up, tongue tangling with Blaine's and when he feels Blaine's thighs bump against his skin he pulls back with a gasp, shaking.

Blaine's inside of him.

_Blaine's inside of him._

And it...it burns, a little, but mostly he just feels_full_, and he only realizes his eyes are closed when he feels Blaine kissing his eyelids softly, so gentle with his hands even though his body must be screaming at him to move, and Kurt opens his eyes, meeting Blaine's.

They're so full of love and admiration and something primal and heated that makes Kurt gulp and nod, the first pump of Blaine's hips sending a wave of intense feelings through his body and he grips the headboard tighter and moans.

"Fuck, Kurt, you..." Blaine gasps, moving his hips a little faster, and Kurt tries to push back but he's entirely overwhelmed, the burn starting to fade to just intense, unrelenting pleasure.

"Blaine...oh, God..." he chokes out, not even sure what he's trying to say, and Blaine stops moving as Kurt nearly whines in frustration.

"Wait, hang on, I want to..." Blaine looks at him and leans in for a quick kiss. "Can you...loop your arms over my neck?"

Kurt's still a little confused, still overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through him, but he does as instructed and tries not to yelp when Blaine pulls him fully into his lap, hands clutching at his back before settling on his hips. "Blaine...I..."

"Shh, like this," and Blaine gently starts to undulate his hips, pressing up farther and brushing against Kurt's prostate as he cries out and buries his face against Blaine's shoulder, shaking and moaning and generally feeling like he's making a fool out of himself.

It's a damn good thing they made sure the house was empty.

Blaine chuckles and starts to move faster, helping Kurt move with him, and it's far too soon when Kurt hears him gasp and his rhythm stutters. The feeling of Blaine coming _inside of him_ is intense, and warm, and Blaine's fingers are digging into his hips so tightly he knows he'll be bruised in the morning but he _doesn't care._

"Blaine...fuck, _please_..." he pleads, all want for decorum gone, and Blaine pulls him in and strokes him quickly. Kurt digs his teeth into Blaine's shoulder to mask his cry of ecstasy when he finally feels his orgasm wash over him, and Blaine shivers at the possessive action and holds Kurt tightly until they're he's finished.

They're both overstimulated, shaky and panting, but Kurt holds Blaine as tightly as he can with his hands restrained and mumbles, "thank you," against his neck.

The other boy kisses his shoulder, keeping him close, and they stay like that for a while.

-

Cleaning up isn't the most pleasant thing ever, and Kurt's sore when he finally tumbles into bed, but Blaine's holding him, naked and warm, and he can't care all that much.

"So?" Blaine asks, pushing Kurt's hair back again and just smiling, and Kurt kisses him in response. "Good? Up for a repeat performance?"

"Maybe I should try next time," Kurt murmurs, and Blaine's eyes get darker at that one so Kurt considers it a rather resounding 'yes.' "I love you. And just...thank you," he finishes, a little lamely, but he has no idea how to express what he's feeling.

"I know. And thank _you,_ baby, for just...for this. And everything," Blaine links their fingers and holds them over his heart, and Kurt can't stop the happy tears that escape his eyes in that moment.

It really is perfect.

**Part Twenty-Seven**

The end of May comes faster than Kurt would have liked, but he's got a shiny new NYADA placement and a National Championship Trophy with New Directions, and when he walks across the stage in his cap and gown, looking out into the audience to see his father, Carole and Blaine standing there clapping (Blaine's eyes look suspiciously bright, but Kurt promises himself he won't tease the other boy over that), he feels like it's the proudest moment of his life.

He bows and flips his tassel, getting almost tackled in a bear hug by Finn, and hugs his stepbrother tightly.

They're all moving to New York.

They've really done it.

"Congrats, high school graduate," Blaine tells him once the celebrations have finished and they back home, and Kurt sighs and takes off his cap and gown, leaving him in just a plain dress shirt and slacks.

"You'll get there. It'll probably be a breeze for you," Kurt notes, laying back on the bed and smiling when Blaine immediately lies down beside him and closes his eyes, humming softly. "So. Finn and I were thinking we'd head to New York in August sometime just to find a place to live. It'll probably be a trek from there to NYADA, but Finn said he'll look for a job doing whatever for now until we can get a bit more money."

"I'll work, too. When I'm not catching up on school," Blaine promises, and Kurt tangles his fingers in Blaine's hair and just lies there for a bit.

The last year has been...incredible. He'd thought he'd be exiting high school without a real first kiss, without a real boyfriend, and _definitely_ without an active sex life, but Blaine had blown in like a winter storm and taken them all by surprise.

In the best way, he thinks dreamily, as Blaine leans up to kiss him.

"I love you. And I'm so proud of you. And you're gonna kick ass in New York," Blaine mumbles against his lips.

"So will you," Kurt promises his boyfriend, feeling drained from wearing the graduation clothes and being under the hot lights all afternoon. "Rachel's having a party tonight to celebrate, but I think we can catch a few hours of sleep before then," he whispers, and Blaine nods in agreement and curls up beside him, arm slung low over his waist.

"Hmm," he nuzzles at Kurt's neck and Kurt kisses his hair, eyes sliding shut.

"Love you," he manages to whisper just before he falls asleep, breathing in time with Blaine and with a peaceful, serene smile on his face.

Life is good.

_All I need is the air I breathe, _

_and a place to rest my head._

_**~End~**_

**Notes: **This is the first GKM fic fill I've completed (or even attempted, really!) and I've had a blast writing it. The song lyrics at the end as well as the title are from the song "Say (All I Need)" by OneRepublic, and feedback/comments are always welcome and appreciated! Hope you enjoyed :)

You can also find a PDF of the fic here should you want it: mediafire dot com/?y2r9y311vqkk7ui


End file.
